wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyna Shadowcrest
Appearance This is a woman who wears her wealth upon her sleeve, in a manner of speaking. Everything she wears has a fine shine to it, be in combatative armor, flowing robes and well crafted rifles. This would normally be a cause of concern, to be a potential target of thieves and muggers. However, any trained eye would see that this woman seems to be armed to the teeth - Aforementioned rifles, hidden blades, and coin purses that are chained to her person. Kyna is a practical woman so her garb may vary at any given moment. Her face is often veiled by masks or hoods that cover her upper face but may betray a slight purple tint to her eyes. To wit, she speaks in a monotonous voice with large words peppered within her advanced vernacular. (She would use words like "vernacular" for example). In the event any flesh is shown; She boasts a plain beauty. Pretty by most standards, but she wouldn't be featured in a Gnomish Bombshell Magazine. She is bathed and well kept, ultimately appropriate for a noble. Biography For many years, family Shadowcrest was a nomadic but socially isolated bunch. After immigrating from Kul'Tiras some time ago, they set up in the dark woods of Silverpine to the southern shores of the Eastern Kingdoms. Even in the early days of the family's history, they were forced to be merchants. It was not unknown for them to travel to various battlefronts and aid in the efforts by crafting weaponry for Alliance soldiers. But they were few, and the needs were many. House Shadowcrest, in Kul Tiras, used to be a more standard shipping family, trading various goods with a focus on resources. Lumber, ore, cloth. As years went on, family members saw the increasing need of technology. Especially brought on by that of dwarves and gnomes. Some of the family appreciated these type of wares and the more business savvy saw that this could become very lucrative for their Company. But the focus was not instituted until much recently, as in the last couple of decades. In that time, given the increasing instability of the Alliance versus Horde conflict, their services were required and after erecting a factory or two, they could finally serve in the mass they always desired, bringing in much desired coin. But their fortune could not last forever. Given the nature of their business, family members died of various ages and competitive assassination, including internal disagreements. Some were disowned, many died. Eventually, all was left was a father and his young daughter, whom he trained since childhood to make sure she would never become a victim of their business. Several years ago, Lord Eli Vance fell ill. Sadly, he felt his own daughter was much too young to carry the Shadowcrest name. They were forced to use a family friend, Allein, as a surrogate leader. They got along well enough, but months later... Allein's leadership brought the Stormwind front of Shadowcrest to shambles. Due to her own instabilities, it was finally time for Kyna Vance to step back up and fill her recently deceased father's shoes. Equipment Her equipment varies towards the task at hand. She will always have at least on pistol on her, but usually keeps around three to five of different makes to suit different situations. Her main firearm is a rifle, which also may change on a day to day basis. She's most often armed with her House's SC-12 while boasts admirable modular capabilities, but can also be seen with their SC-54 if she needs the most range possible. She tends to have several knives tucked away, only one or two are usually visible at any given point. She usually has a visible shorts word sheathed on the back of her belt. She generally has a few lockpicks on her at any given time, as well as any standard equipment you would find on a stealth operative. Abilities Sniper range up to ~1700 yards (Modern Record is ~2700, undercutting for fantasy equipment. She may be able to do more with a skilled spotter) Skilled Pistolier (She makes those flintlocks dance) Master Martial Artist (Knows ~3 styles, favored is "Pencak Silat" sort) In a sense, she's good at range but favors close combat. If you're within six feet, then you're six feet under. That's her motto!) She also is familiar with shadow magic, which she usually uses to imbue herself rather than inflict it on others. The effects are subtle but varied. She has superior eyesight in the dark, can utilize stealth, and is allowed strength beyond standard human capability. Weaknesses While she is a strongly capable woman, there are a few gaps in experience. Firstly, her historical knowledge is dodgy at best. She's well educated, but she does come from an island nation that has closed themselves off. She's only overtly familiar with Deathwing, something she was very familiar with considering he destroyed her trade fleet. Beyond that, she has not taken part in any major Alliance campaign (Except for selling arms) and may need to ask questions regarding Pandaria and the whole Siege of Ogrimmar business. Beyond basic swords, she's fairly worthless with any other weapons. Halberds, spears, axes. She doesn't even have a lot of experience with crossbows and finds them too clunky. Any weapon that's top-heavy throws her off, she's a woman of balance. She has a slight aversion to Light/Holy energies. Nothing to the effect of undead or demonic, but her wounds heal more slowly when exposed to it. On a non-combative note, she's not a very sociable person and is not good at small-talk. This makes relationships harder to get into, and it also hurts her salesmanship. She feels like the quality of her goods offsets the need for a wink and a smile, and this is often true for mercenary leaders and militarymen. However for individuals, it may put them off. RP Hooks I feel like anyone from Kul Tiras would know her by name as well as her business. (Older Tirasians may have known her father). Common knowledge that her fleet was decimated by Deathwing. Sailors and pirates may know her name in passing. Paramilitaries and House militias may have dealt with her father in the past. House Shadowcrest suffered a major scandal several years ago when a drug named "Brainsaw" was produced and sold by them, it gripped 10% of the lower class before Kyna herself came to Stormwind to put a stop to it. Category:Alliance Category:Characters Category:2016 Category:Kul Tiran Human